GameBoy/Transcript
opens outside the Frosty Mart Boog: noises Yeah, chomp it! Yeah, chomp, chomp! That's the way to chomp at Chimp Chomp! noises Whoa, I chomped so hard, I blew out my wristband. Dyaaaa! deflates I better go home and get a spare. Hey, Lenny! I'm goin' on break. leaves Lenny: Your whole shift is a break. rattling Huh? and Chum Chum come out from behind the Chimp Chomp machine Fanboy: Ugh! That space was -- tighter than I thought! Chum Chum: Yeah, but totally worth hiding out there for thirty six hours, 'cause now's our chance to play Chimp Chomp! inserts a coin Game voice: Player 1, begin. jabber as they hog with the controllers Game voice: You lose. Fanboy and Chum Chum: pause Yay! Fanboy: Wo-how. That was our best game yet! I think we pressed every button possible. Chum Chum: What about this one? It says, "Release Monkey". Chomp giggles on the monitor Fanboy: Release Monkey? I wonder what that does... slowly presses the "Release Monkey" button. Horror music plays as the machine's coin slot opens, and Chimp Chomp clomps to his head Fanboy: Oh, it releases the monkey. Chomp attacks him AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! yells as he runs all over the Frosty Mart finally smashing into the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine. Chimp Chomp shrieks as he hops off Fanboy and shrieks on the register Fanboy: I don't believe it! Chimp Chomp's real! Chum Chum: We'd better get him back in the game before Boog finds out! Chomp throws Lenny into the wall and runs out of the mart Chum Chum: gasp Chimp Chomp's getting away! Fanboy: gasp run out Chomp is on the roof tossing bananas Chum Chum: He's on the roof! dodge the bananas thrown down to them Fanboy: Chum Chum, let's get this primate back to his climate. scene turns into an 8-bit version of the episode. Fanboy and Chum Chum hop up the roof destroying bananas while trying to get to Chimp Chomp, but they get hit with a banana. The scene goes back to normal Fanboy: Wow, that was surprisingly unpleasant. Chomp hops off the roof Chum Chum: Where's he going? Hank: circus tune, Chimp Chomp clomps onto him Oy! Ah. Ha ha! A monkey! I'm sure to get into Clown College now! laughs rides off with Chimp Chomp theme music plays. In the distance, Boog is singing to the beat as he drives toward the Frosty Mart in Sandy Fanboy: Oh, no! If Boog sees that Chimp Chomp's missing from the machine, he's gonna dish out an all-you-can-eat-buffet of bopping! Ugh. Chum Chum: Not if he doesn't find out! Fanboy: Ah. goes inside the mart Fanboy: slurps Oh, hello, Boog! You're back a bit early from your break. Boog: Can't talk! I wanna play Chimp Chomp while I still got that new wristband smell. sniffs looks at Chum Chum squeezing himself into the machine and squeezes his cup, making the freeze fly out Fanboy: Hey Boog! Look at me! Now, look over here. raspy What's up? normal Now, back to me, now over here. pitched Hi! normal Now back to me, is this your card? I'm juggling fish, Look down! Now, back to me. You're on the moon, yes, no need to look anywhere else but right at me! I'm on a goat. bleats, Old Spice jingle plays Boog: Hey, something's different with Chimp Chomp! Fanboy away Fanboy: N-no, everything's the same! I don't know what you're talking about, Boog! There's little Chimp Chomp, going "Beep, beep, boop"! Chum is in place of Chimp Comp on the screen Chum Chum: Beep, boop, beep. Boog: You mean, "Boop, boop, beep"! Chum Chum: Beep, beep, beep? slams the machine Chum Chum: Boop, boop, beep? Boog: Okay, I'm convinced. Come on, baby. I'm taking you back to my place. the machine with him Fanboy: What?! Boog: I'm bringing her hime for some R&R: Reset and Reboot! Fanboy: wimpers Outside... Boog: Lenny! I'm taking Chimp Chomp home for the weekend! Lenny: Today's Tuesday! Boog: the machine into Sandy's trunk The weekend comes when I say it comes. comes out Chum Chum: FAAAANBOOOOOOOOYYYYY!!! Fanboy: CHUM CHUM! I'LL COME FOR YOOOOOUUUUU!!! coughing Now, I'm on a goat, and I'm cry-y-ing-ing-ing-ing. Spice jingle plays an abandoned apartment known as Boog's house... Boog: Ch-kaw! Here we are! the machine down Chateau de Boog. giggles I got a spot picked out for you right next to the outlet. Don't worry! I believe in surge protection. monkey doorbell rings Boog: Excuse me, that's my doorbell. Lovely, huh? It's called "Chimp Chomp Chime". opens the door Fanboy: a repair man Did uh, someone call for a Chimp Chomp repairman? Boog: No. door Boog opens the door Fanboy: an old lady Hello, I am making Chimp Chomp Casserole, and I am all out of Chimp Cho-omp! Can I -- Boog: You can substitute corn starch. door Boog opens the door Fanboy: a prom kid I'm here to take Chimp Chomp to the prom? Boog: She could do better. door Boog opens the door Fanboy: a sad child Please, mister. Have you seen my Chimp Chomp? closes, door opens Fanboy: a construction worker Chomp meter reading? closes, door opens Fanboy: a police cop Chompland security? closes, door opens Fanboy: a mayor Fanboy for...City Chomp-troller? closes Boog: the camera You'd think things would be quieter living next door to a costume shop. bumps into Fanboy as a nurse Boog: Who are you?! Fanboy: Sir, I am from the center for video game disease control. There is an outbreak of deadly disease affecting all Chimp Chomp machines. Boog: Oh, no! I have a Chimp Chomp machine right here! smiles at the screen. Chum Chum babbles Fanboy: Well, I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate it for your own safety. Boog: That's reasonable. Fanboy: Yes, that Digital Monkey Fungus is not something you want to mess with. to take the machine out with him Boog: Wait a minute! Fanboy: Huh? Boog: Digital Monkey Fungus? Why didn't you say so? I had it vaccinated last week! See? Here's the mark right here! bandage on back of machine Fanboy: disdain Last week? Really? 'Cause I just made it up. How 'bout that? Boog: So, Chimp Chomp's fine and all, she don't need you. to take Fanboy out Chum Chum: No, wait! Don't leave me! Boog: Chimpy say wha?! Chum Chum: Uh, Chimp Chomp mean...nice doctor come all the way out here deserve benefit of doubt. noises HUH?!? HUH?!? Boog: Fanboy away Chimp Chomp! All these years, I been talking to you! You finally talk back! Aw...this is the greatest night of my life! Fanboy Doc, how can I ever repay you? Fanboy: Well, you could let me take Chimp Ch -- Boog: door No chance! night at dinner... Boog: Alone at last. Oh, Chimp Chomp, how I've waited to hear your sweet voice. Now that you have a third-grade vocabulary, we can finally communicate as twinned souls. Chum Chum: wimpering Boog: Another cheese-dipped quarter? Chum Chum: Uh, Chimp Chomp can't eat another bite. Boog: All right. We'll save the chocolate dimes for later. quarter hear clinking, Chum Chum looks up to see Fanboy peeking through the roof window Chum Chum: Chimp Chomp thirsty. Chimp Chomp want drink! noises Boog: Oh, of course. Uh, eh...coming right up. I have a special treat! "refrigerator" and Lenny gives him a juice box I bought banana juice. laughing Lenny: You mean, I'' bought banana juice. Uhhh! This is ''my refrigerator in my apartment, and that is my banana juice, and this is my four-day-old Chinese takeout! cuts a hole in the glass and falls through Boog: Oh, I ate that three days ago. I left you the box, though. Fanboy Hm? is disguised as a lamp Boog: Eh. Lenny: ARRRRROOOO! I'VE HAD IT! When I asked you to help me move, I didn't mean move your stuff in and put me in the linen closet! guestures to Chum Chum Boog: Oh, that reminds me. I'm padlocking you in tonight, I got company. Lenny: What if I got to go to the bathroom? Boog: That's what the crisper's for! "refrigerator" and bumps into the machine Oh! Hey, baby. Chum Chum: yawn Chimp Chomp tired. Boog go to bed now? noises Boog: Sure, right after we watch TV. Boog: Here. the machine on the couch Stretch ya out on the couch. pause Now, I'' need a place to sit! ''poses as an armchair Boog: I'll just sit in this armchair I don't remember buying. on Fanboy Hey, this new chair is pretty sweet, but I think I want to put my feet up. back Ah. I wonder if it does massage. Fanboy: struggling No, it doesn't. Boog: That's okay. on TV says "BREAKING NEWS" on the TV Anchor lady: A local school teacher appears to be the latest victim of the runaway ape that has been terrorizing the city. Hank: grunting Get a grip on yourself. The ringmaster's coming for dinner and I made peanuts! AHHH! Boog: laughing That monkey's bopping stuff. Huh. Hey, It kind of looks like Chimp Chomp! and Chum Chum wimper Boog: But that can't be, because you're here, safely by my side. channel Hey, a show about books! snores Chum looks at Fanboy worringly Fanboy: whispering I'll be right there. Boog on the floor Chum Chum: Thank goodness. I'm exhausted. Boog played me all the way to level 15! Fanboy: Level 15?! Oop. mouth, whispering How was it? Chum Chum: It was awesome! Fanboy: Awesome? Ooh, that does sound awesome. Ehhhh? up quarter next morning... Fanboy: Ha ha ha! I can't believe we made it all the way to level 2! Chum Chum: Beep beep, boop. Shh! Fanboy, keep it down or we might wake up Boog. is behind Fanboy holding a mug Boog: Yeah, and then he might bop you. Fanboy: Exactly. He probably will bop you. gulp look at Boog and scream. The Chimp Chomp machine bounces, releasing Chum Chum from it Fanboy: Uh-oh... Boog: Just tell me where the real Chimp Chomp is, and nobody gets hurt! Fanboy: Uh...look up. Look down. I'm on a goat! bleats, Old Spice jingle plays Boog: them Looks like I'm working a double shift at the Bop Factory! wimpers while watching Chimp Chomp attack hank on the TV, then sees a "Release Monkey" button on top of it Fanboy: Release Monkey? I wonder what that does... presses the button. Horror music plays as the TV screen opens to reveal Chimp Chomp. He clomps onto Boog's head Fanboy: Oh, it releases the monkey. earlier, Boog runs around with Chimp Chomp stuck to him Boog: screaming Chimp Chomp! Is that you? yelling and Chum Chum laugh and watch Boog from the balcony Fanboy: So long, Boog! Have fun with the gorilla your dreams. Chum Chum: giggles Yeah, good luck getting that monkey off your back! Oh, or is that your butt? Fanboy: Either way, it does look pretty painful. We better go. disappear. Boog is still running around screaming Boog: What are you doing?!? Lenny, get out here and help me! Lenny: offscreen Hold your horses. I'm on the crisper. Category:Transcripts